Shadow
by in the eyes of the beholder
Summary: sasuke an immortal assassin was sent to rescue sakura, the daughter of lord hokage of konoha, but this mission turned out to be a mistake and something or rather… someone was going to become that mistake.


(Yay new story and its good… well for my standards but still read it it's a good one also I need a beta reader. pm me if you're up to it also some Q and A at the end k)

The foul stench of rotting waste and piss and blood filled his senses as he crouched in a filth covered ally. Being over looked by a huge stone wall slowly chipping away after centuries of standing looming over a small city

It was night raining and the wall was getting slicker and probably harder to climb by the minute

The wall was maybe forty, fifty feet high. But it was no problem to him to vault over it with little to no avail, he had done it before many times that week alone, scoping out guard movements, shadows to hide in, what to do and what time to do it in

But tonight was the time when he needed to act it was a simple rescue mission get in get out undetected. no problem for an immortal shadow like himself having a millennia of experience would do that to you

He checked his gear, one final time. He wore a black and gray cloth it distorted his figure and his silhouette in the dark, far better than an all black outfit, it was also chakra enhanced so it moved with his body rather then restricted it. A black katana strapped to his back the words "gouhou" (inevitable retribution) etched in gray on it, white cloth wrapped around the handle with a red guard the metal bent into the kanji symbol for "avenger" the pummel was shaped into a dragons claw with a blood red ruby in its grasp, strapped to his inner thigh was a punch dagger silver and light as a feather a gray sash around his waist concealing various kunai and poison tipped senbon

_Its time _he thought his eyes bleed into red with three commas spinning around his iris, he reached up and pit his thumb, when he felt blood running down his chin he smeared it on a tattoo on his neck, red flamed seemed to ingulf his skin as it surrounded him until they died down

He looked at his hands, he was invisible light passed through him now, he was walking in the shadow relm only he and the other shadows could

He ran full speed towards the wall leaping effortlessly over the wall. He landed softly and silently behind a large oak tree who's truck was twice the size of himself

His eyes scanned the court yard searching for any guards or enemy that might hinder his mission

He ran through the large open doors into the villa

Once he was inside he sprinted up the wall into the shadows of the rafters of the stone corridor. As he leapt through the rafters his eyes constantly scanning the area for threats or complications, higher and higher he climbed through the villa, going unnoticed by all he passed, he smirked as he came to his targets room

A fat mass of a guard was standing outside the room of his target , he was fat and out of shape, his armore gray and rusted his blade was placed in the side of a wooden chair behind him. his red eyes scanned the man, no muscle, no skill,… no problem,

He wanted this man dead but his deader stated a stealthy mission, no death, no reason for them to suspect him, the man was right, stealth was his best friend in this situation… well it was an assassins best friend, he was a shadow, the night, death and decay was his friend

A senon tipped with a extremely potent sleeping solution suck into the fat mans neck, his hand smacked the spot where the half senbon hit, driving it deeper into his neck, the poison taking the man into a world of darkness

A soft thump was heard as he slumped back into a chair he was probably sleeping in earlier, he dropped from the position he was in from the rafters

He reached for the brass doorknob, glancing at the man sleeping heavily in his chair, he rolled his eyes as he entered the room, he glanced around the room, it was small, looked more like a prison cell but in the middle was a bed with his targets sleeping form in it

He stopped when he saw he face, she was beautiful, short pink hair that came down to her shoulders, her skin was a creamy white, and her lips looked plump and soft also very red

He fought a blush that threatened to overtake his cheeks, but stopped when he noticed a gleam of metal from underneath her covers

He thru them off her only to reveal a very white very _reveling_ white night gown, but that's not only what caught his eye it was a metal plate she was resting on "dame it" he cursed silently under his breath, then followed the wire to underneath the bed, his eyes widened in shock, there were probably a couple dozen clay pot explosives all connected to the metal plate

His hand brushed against a vile on the stand next to the bed, he looked at it there was a strange green liquid in it, but he recognized it almost instantly it was the same sleeping mixture he used

He froze, as the eyes of the woman in the bed slowly started to open. _Shit, if she moved were both dead _he moved at an inhuman speed, grabbing the girl and busting through the stain glass window that over looked the city

He drove a senbon into her back as they started to free fall about one hundred stories to the cold icy river below

He flipped in mid air, applying chakra to his feet, and as he hit the water he did not sink but stood atop the surface of it

He looked down at the unconscious woman wrapped in his arms, it was freezing out and she would die unless he took her back to his safe house "fuck!" he cursed as he sped of to his safe house

(ok hope you like it and also Q and A time

Sasuke is a shadow; a shadow is the bastard son of a fallen god, basically

Ok now review ok)


End file.
